1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control apparatus for a photovoltaic inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, photovoltaic power systems include inverters for interconnecting with alternating-current (AC) power systems. The inverters are configured to convert direct-current (DC) power generated by photovoltaic cells to AC power synchronized with the AC power systems and supply the AC power to the AC power systems.
However, disadvantageously, there are some cases in a photovoltaic inverter where, when there is an output voltage deficiency of the inverter due to variations in system voltage or the like, an output current of the inverter becomes distorted and flows backward (see Patent Literature 1).